United Efforts
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: "They are going to ruin their lives if they marry." "So what can we do?" The blonde asked the duke. "Stop them of course," he shrugged, a smirk on his lips. Klaroline/Kolvina


United Efforts

Summary: "They are going to ruin their lives if they marry." "So what can we do?" The blonde asked the duke. "Stop them of course," he shrugged, a smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>"I'm in trouble, Caroline."<p>

Caroline looked up at the sound of her younger sister's voice and she immediately knew that something was wrong from the way that her sister was shifting from one foot to the other.

"What happened, Davina?" The blonde asked as she stood up off the furskin and made her way over to the brunette, her eyebrows knit together in worry.

"I- I met someone." Davina responded and Caroline noticed just how nervous she looked.

"A Romani?" The blonde wondered, already dreading her sister's answer because she could tell by the way that Davina was biting on her bottom lip that that wasn't the case at all.

"No," she told her, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What is he, then?" She wondered as she squeezed Davina's hand in reassurance.

"He-he's the younger son of a Duke, Caroline. I love him and I know that papa will never allow us to marry, but I do not think that I can leave him. If I do, I will not survive and I know that you may think that I am overreacting, but it is the truth."

"Have you- have you already...er, been intimate with him?" The blonde asked and when Davina shook her head, Caroline exhaled a sigh of relief.

"He is my soulmate, Caroline. I know it as well as he does." Davina told her as her eyes filled with tears and she looked at her with desperation in her blue eyes- the only thing Caroline and Davina had in common.

"Father will never allow your union, Davina. You know how our people feel about the aristocrats."

"I know, but he is so kind to me and he understands where I am coming from. I actually wanted to-you know, but he said no. Caroline, he is the most amazing person in the world."

"Davina, I fear you are being too impulsive and far too naive. What is the point of prolonging this relationship you have with this man if it will not have a happy ending and only end in heartbreak?"

"But it will- I know it will because we are destined to be together and even though there will be obstacles, we will still have our happily ever after."

"Dav..." Caroline whispered as she embraced her younger sister because she knew that comfort was exactly what Davina needed at the moment.

Once in her sister's arms, Davina broke down and her sobs wracked her whole body because she didn't know what to do.

"What is his name?" Caroline asked as she pulled away and straightened her sister's brown hair with her fingers.

"Kol," she answered. "His father is the Duke of Derbyshire."

"Oh, my..." Caroline murmured. "Davina, I'm afraid that I do not know what to tell you. I know that you may believe that you are in love with this Kol person, but what you are feeling for him is attraction- something purely physical. That is all."

With a start, Davina pulled away as if she couldn't bear to have her sister touching her.

"He is the love of my life, Caroline! I love him! Do you not understand that?"

"You think that you are in love with him, but how do you know for sure?" She questioned even though she knew that Davina was just about ready to flee and never come back.

"I came here because I needed advice, but you are obviously only going to lecture me which is why I will be on my way." The brunette told her as she turned away from her sister and made her way out of the tent.

"Davina, wait."

Davina stopped in her tracks and she slowly turned around with her hands crossed over her chest in irritation.

"What?"

"Where will you go?"

"That is none of your business, Caroline. You already said enough so excuse me if I want this conversation to be over and done with."

"You are going to go and see him, aren't you?" Caroline questioned, already knowing that answer.

"Yes," she nodded. "Do not think that you can stop me because you can't."

"May I come with you?" She asked, stepping closer to Davina.

"I would like to meet the man that stole your heart, Dav. Then, if I am sure that his intentions with you are honorable, I will support your relationship."

"Really?" Davina wondered, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes," she nodded.

"And if you believe his intentions are not honorable, what then?"

"We will see," she mumbled. "Now, shall we go?"

"What about mama and papa?"

"They are busy at the moment, so I doubt they will notice that we are not at home."

"Okay," Davina said. "Let's go, then."

* * *

><p>The heir to the dukedom found his younger brother in the garden. His brother was looking up at the sky with a content smile on his lips and Klaus wondered why he looked so serene.<p>

"Kol?" He said, blocking the sun from Kol's face as he crossed his arms over his lean chest.

"Nik!" Kol said as he jumped up with a large smile on his lips. "Too what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I was actually wondering why it is you have that smile on your face."

"Surprised, eh?" Kol wondered, smiling cheekily.

"Rather surprised, yes."

"I met a girl some time ago and I love her deeply."

"Who is this girl? God forbid she is an innocent!"

"She is an innocent and will remain that way until we are married to one another." Kol clarified.

"When did you meet this girl? The season has not yet begun, after all and to be completely honest, I did not think that you were looking for a wife among the ton."

"Who said she was an aristocrat? You know how much I dislike those girls- they are all so empty-headed and childish... I want a woman who is intelligent and outspoken."

"Why do I have a feeling like this girl you have fallen for is not apart of the ton?"

"Because she isn't," Kol replied easily. "She is a Romani."

"You have fallen for a gypsy?" Klaus questioned, the surprise evident in his voice. "Are you out of your bloody mind!?"

"No," he shook his head. "She is the woman for me and I will marry her no matter what."

"Father will never allow your union to this gypsy girl. You do understand that, don't you?"

"I feel like father will, but you will not."

"Damn right!" Klaus responded, his hands clenched into fists. "This gypsy put a spell on you, Kol! Can you not see that she is trying to trap you into marriage?"

"Do not dare to speak of Davina in such a way. She may not be from an aristocratic family, but she sure as hell is not less than that. I will marry her whether I have your consent or not."

"Father will not allow it."

"Father is already lying on his death bed." Kol reminded him. "You heard what the doctors said... He has a couple of days left- two weeks at most."

"When father passes away, I will become the duke, little brother. Surely, you understand that I will not allow a union between you and that girl that seems to have you wrapped around her scheming fingers."

"Stop acting as if you know anything about Davina, Niklaus. Davina may come from a gypsy family, but she is no liar or cheat. I will have her as my wife even if it is the last thing I do."

"Why as your wife, though?" He questioned. "Why not have her as your mistress? That way it would be a win-win situation. You will have her warming your bed and our family's reputation will remain respectable."

"I will not treat Davina like a high-priced whore!" Kol spat out, his hands clenched into fists as he breathed hard. "She will be my wife in every sense of the word and I will start a family with her even if you do not allow it- I am not looking for your blessing." Kol told him as he pushed past his older brother in anger and made his way back to the manor.

"If you marry her, I will have no choice but to cut you off." Klaus' voice boomed and Kol's back immediately straightened as he slowly turned around.

"Do as you wish, Niklaus. I know that you have something against love, but that is your fault entirely. It is not my fault that your wife-to-be ran off with a stable hand on your wedding day. Perhaps she knew that she would be miserable with the likes of you if she actually married you."

"If I cut you off, you will be left out on the streets and if you believe that this girl's father will allow you to enter their home, you are mistaken. Both of you will be outcasts and you will grow to hate one another once the honeymoon phase has passed. What will you do then, Kol? The son of the late duke and the brother of the current duke will be left out on the streets with a gypsy for a wife and perhaps a child in her womb. Surely you understand that that situation will be laughable among the ton."

"I would much rather be happy than to follow in your footsteps, Niklaus. If you decide to cut me off, so be it. I will not back down from Davina and that is final!" He finished and soon thereafter, disappeared into their home

"Well then, it looks like I am going to have to pay the chit off." He said out loud, his hands clenched tightly and his lips in a thin line.

* * *

><p>Once on the duke's property, Davina and Caroline snuck into the garden. Davina was smiling at her older sister happily and Caroline smiled back even though it was rather difficult to do.<p>

"Shall we split up?" Caroline questioned as she looked around the vast property and took in the sight of all of the gorgeous flowers surrounding them.

"Yes," Davina said. "This property is rather big and we must be back before sundown."

"If I find your guy first, what shall I tell him?" Caroline asked even though she didn't even know what he looked like.

"Tell him the truth- tell him that you are my sister. I think they leave the side door open, so you can enter through there."

"And how will I know if he is Kol?"

"Kol has told me that two of his older brothers are currently in London on some business, so it should not be very difficult to spot him."

"So, he only has two brothers?"

"Oh, no." Davina shook her head. "Kol has three older brothers, one younger sister, and one younger brother."

"Very well," she nodded.

"The heir to the dukedom is usually locked up in his study, so I doubt that you will run into him and his younger brother and sister are currently studying on a different estate with their mother."

"Alright then," Caroline said. "If I find him, I will bring him out here and then we can all have a civil conversation."

"Okay," Davina said.

With that, Caroline made her way towards the side door and once there, she tried the lock and sighed in relief when it opened. As she entered the manor, her jaw dropped slightly as she took in the beauty surrounding her. She was standing in the back foyer and there were three massive chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. As she made her way further inside, she heard the clicking of her slippers against the polished floor. She then spotted a staircase that curved. There were floor-to-ceiling windows with burgundy-colored tapestry covering them.

"Wow," she said to herself, taken aback by all of the opulence that surrounded her. Caroline in no way grew up in poverty, but they always did move around frequently and lived in tents, rather than in homes of such wealth.

"Who are you?" A rich voice came from the top of the staircase and she yelped as she put a hand to her chest in a way to calm her erratic heartbeat. After all, she felt as if it was going to come right out of her chest.

* * *

><p>As he descended the staircase, he eyed the blonde with curiosity in his eyes. As soon as he was on the first floor, he walked over to her, his eyes roaming over her body. She wore a red floral skirt that covered her legs entirely and a matching floral top that showed no skin at all.<p>

"Who are you?" He repeated, his eyes finally landing on her face.

_She's stunning_, he thought as he took in her wide blue eyes, porcelain skin that had no blemishes, and curly blonde hair that cascaded down her back that stopped just below her waist.

"Kol?" She said, unsure of herself.

"Davina?" He asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"No, no." She shook her head. "I'm Caroline, Davina's sister." The blonde clarified as she felt her heartbeat drumming in her ears.

The man that stood before her was the most handsome man that she has even seen with his stormy blue-gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. Stubble peppered his jaw and his cherry red lips were fuller than what most men had.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" He asked, liking the way her name sounded on his lips.

"I am looking for Kol and considering that you thought me to be Davina, I am going to believe that you are not him."

"No," he shook his head. "My name is Klaus, I am the heir to the dukedom."

"Of course you are," she said under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is there a problem with that, love?"

"Do not call me that, sir."

"And here I thought you would call me my lord considering my title."

"Haha, that is very funny." She said, her voice holding no emotion. "I am looking for Kol, so if you will...please do send me in his direction."

"Kol is in the gardens, sweetheart."

"Well then, I will be on my way… Hopefully I can talk some sense into the both of them before they make the biggest mistake of their lives."

"So, you do not support their wish for a union, either?"

"No, I do not." She shook her head. "They are blinded by their attraction for one another, but we both know that that is all there is between them."

"They are going to ruin their lives if they marry." Klaus agreed.

"So what can we do?" Caroline wondered as she placed her index finger under her chin in a curious manner.

"Stop them, of course." He replied, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Together?" She questioned, wondering if having this man as an ally was a good idea.

"Together," he agreed as he outstretched his hand for her to take.

* * *

><p>There you have it! So shall I continue? Also, Nate Buzz will always be my Kol, so he is who I imagined while writing Kol's parts.<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
